


Drift

by magnusragnor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, thats it it's just fluffy af soft boyfriends being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusragnor/pseuds/magnusragnor
Summary: “Magnus?”“Alexander,” Magnus says from the bed, and Alec enters the room fully, closing the door behind him. “I’m afraid I’m not in the best state to greet you properly.”Alec chuckles, taking in the sight before him. Magnus is sprawled onto his lavender silk sheets, hair a bird’s nest on the top of his head, and he’s shirtless. The trash bin next to the bed almost overflowing with tissues, and Chairman Meow is curled up at the end of the bed, fast asleep.





	Drift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnusbaene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbaene/gifts).



> happy birthday to the beautiful and wonderful [ellie](http://magnusbaene.tumblr.com)!!! i love you so much and you consistently bring me joy and you're one of the best people i've met on good ol' tumblr dot com. have the most amazing day ever, darling <3
> 
> beta'ed by the amazing [charl](http://lightwoodlesbians.tumblr.com) :*

Alec knocks on the door of the loft, holding the plastic bag behind his back and bouncing on his toes. 

Despite the fact that he and Magnus have kissed -  _ twice _ ! his brain helpfully supplies - Alec still feels weird intruding into Magnus’ home. Jace was out today doing god knows what, but he’d texted Alec that morning letting him know that Magnus wasn’t feeling well. 

Alec hadn’t even known warlocks could get the flu. But he did some research, and found a small cafe in the East Village that made excellent chicken noodle soup from scratch. He isn’t sure if their first date last night and their kiss indicates that they’re boyfriends, but Alec so badly wants to find out. 

After two minutes of standing at Magnus’ door, Alec knocks again. When he gets no response for the second time, he reaches for the handle, finding the door unlocked. 

Alec slowly makes his way through the apartment, not used to how still it feels. Usually Magnus is the center of the room, as bright as the sun. Magnus gives life to the apartment, his movements fluid and calculated, as if he’s doing a mindless dance. Alec can’t help but be enraptured every time. 

After turning on the kettle and setting the plastic bag he was holding on the island countertop, Alec made his way towards Magnus’ bedroom. The door is slightly agar, and Alec knocks once before slowly pushing it open. 

“Magnus?”

“Alexander,” Magnus says from the bed, and Alec enters the room fully, closing the door behind him. “I’m afraid I’m not in the best state to greet you properly.” 

Alec chuckles, taking in the sight before him. Magnus is sprawled onto his lavender silk sheets, hair a bird’s nest on the top of his head, and he’s  _ shirtless _ . The trash bin next to the bed almost overflowing with tissues, and Chairman Meow is curled up at the end of the bed, fast asleep.  

“How are you feeling?” Alec asks, approaching the bed slowly, forcing himself to keep his eyes locked with Magnus’ and  _ not _ look below his collarbones. 

“I’ve been better,” Magnus replies before sneezing. “It’s just a -”

“Warlock flu, yeah,” Alec finishes for him, snatching the tissue box off of the bedside table and passing it to Magnus. “I may or may not have looked it up. Catarina Loss wrote an essay on it and said that this special herbed soup helps - so I brought some?” 

“You brought me soup,” Magnus says after he blows his nose, blinking slowly. 

“Yeah?” Alec says, shrugging a shoulder. 

“I was just about to magic myself some,” Magnus says, still looking at Alec like he’s the strangest thing he’s ever seen. 

“Well, it’s a good thing I came by then, yeah?” Alec says, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Using your magic will only make you weaker. You need all the strength you can get.” 

Magnus just continues staring at him, and Alec shifts in his seat. After a long pause, Magnus smiles brightly, and despite the bags under his eyes and the redness of his nose, he’s the most beautiful man Alec’s ever seen.

“I really want to kiss you right now, Alexander,” Magnus says ever so softly. Alec grins despite the blush on his cheeks. 

Slowly, Alec positions his hands on either side of Magnus’ head and leans down, pressing a kiss on the corner of Magnus’ mouth. When he pulls away, Magnus is pouting up at him, though his hands are now resting on Alec’s hips. 

“You’re a tease,” Magnus huffs. 

“Well, hurry up and get better, then,” Alec replies, sitting back down properly on the bed. “Because I want to kiss you properly.”

“Is that a promise?” Magnus asks, reaching out a lazy hand to Alec, which he takes instantly, intertwining their fingers. 

“Absolutely,” Alec says, running his thumb across Magnus’ knuckles. “Now how about I make you some green tea and then you rest, hm? Let me take care of you.” 

“That sounds like an excellent plan,” Magnus says, curling his arm around his pillow and snuggling deeper into bed. 

When Alec returns a minute later with the tea, Magnus is fast asleep, and Alec bites down on his lip from smiling at the sight of him. He sets down the tea on the bedside table and makes his way towards Magnus’ door so he can reheat the soup and maybe watch some TV, when he hears a soft “ _ stay _ ”.

Alec turns around and sees Magnus reaching out a hand, his eyes still closed. This time Alec allows himself to smile, and he kicks off his shoes and jacket before getting into bed and draping his arm over Magnus, pulling him close. 

“Always,” Alec whispers back, and he feels Magnus shift and press closer to him, falling right back asleep. 

A week later, when Alec ends up getting the regular flu, Magnus is there to take care of him, smothering him in kisses he claims are magic, and Alec thinks that actually, they just might be.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat w/ me on [tumblr](http://magnusragnor.tumblr.com)!! <3


End file.
